Seraph
Seraph is the fourth and final Dark Queen of Eden to be presented. She was once imprisoned in the isles of Meyzellah, trapped in the tallest mountain and was guarded by mermaids, griffons, and pegasi, with the Pegasi empress serving as her guardian. Unbeknownst to them, however, Seraph committed suicide a century ago in order to escape her City. She is currently in Hell, plotting to rise again and conquer Eden. Her title is the Dark Queen of Tyranny and is rumored to be the most dangerous monster who ever lived. She is one of the four main villains in the series, right alongside: Jovian & Jacqueline the Gemini Aeon the Chronofly Twilight the Reaper Appearance As of yet, no description or detail has been mentioned regarding Seraph's appearance. However, given that she was able to literally rip out her own heart, it can be assumed that she has hands or something that can be used to grasp. Personality From what Aeon mentions of her in S2 - Act I, Seraph is said to be arrogant and domineering. This makes sense, given her title. Granted, all the Dark Queens are skilled manipulators, but Seraph doesn't need lies, façades, or torture in order to get people to do what she wants. Her greatest ability, mind control, probably adds to her ego and superiority over other lifeforms. She is also very fond of her prized sword, Ragnarok, and, according to Aeon, is going to be VERY angry when she finds out that it was taken and is now out of her reach. Abilities Mind Control "She is a born sovereign, a monster with the innate ability to rule over all monsters in Eden. — Aeon ~S.2, Act I, Ch.7 It is claimed, even by Aeon the Chronofly, that Seraph is the most dangerous monster on the face of Eden, and the reason for this is quite clear from the Tryant's main ability: mind control. Should any monster glance into her eyes, or hear her voice, or walk within 100 yards of her, Seraph will be able to seize control of that monster, robbing them of their freewill and turning them into her personal pawn. Even the Dark Queens of Eden are not immune to her power, and once she has control, you are helpless as you have to obey whatever she commands of you. For this reason, two barriers instead of one were erected around her City of Eden where she was imprisoned. The outer barrier was made to block out all sight and sound. While this protected the guardians standing watch from being controlled, it also made it impossible for them to know that Seraph had actually killed herself over one hundred years ago. Dead or alive, though, her mental control is still fully operating to her favor. However, there is, thankfully, one shortcoming to this god-like ability. Seraph's power ONLY affects monsters, not humans. Whether this includes cambions, who are half-monsters, is unknown. Her Sword and Shield Long ago, Seraph forged a sword unlike any other: A master weapon to conquer Eden and slay all it touched. A sword so strong, that it could pierce through any being, even the Dark Queens, and destroy their monster energy at its source. That sword's name is Ragnarok. Upon Seraph's imprisonment, both the angels and demons deemed her sword too dangerous and frightening to wield. Fearful of its power, they cast the sword away into the depths of the ether, but not before forging the Archlight's Blade and the Hellfire's Edge from Ragnarok's energy. But despite how powerful these swords are, they pale when compared to the parent blade. It's been hinted that, along with her sword, Seraph may have also created a shield. According to a hexadecimal encoded message posted by the author, the shield's name is Aegis and is guarded over by pixies. Semblance "Tyranny" Trivia Seraph's name is, interestingly, unisex. In Hebrew, it means "fiery ones" or "the burning one". This may be figurative rather than literal. In Christian theology, the word 'seraph' derives from the highest order of angelic hierarchy. They guard over God's throne and are believed to have 6 wings, or are so depicted in illustration. Seraph the Tyrant went through three versions during the planning of her character. The first was a stoic, tranquil monster with an absurdly large and powerful sword literally shackled to her arm, with her being a peaceful monster until frightened or angered. The second was as a giant being kept on an island, with Seraph being unable to leave as she couldn’t swim. Her escape would come from humans eventually building a bridge onto the island. Max was even planned to befriend either version, with Seraph becoming an ally to the heroes in the end. Those ideas were scrapped as the gemini needed to be dealt with in Season I, and instead Seraph was planned to be plotting her escape in hell while her sword was taken by Daniel in order to slay the gemini himself. This was also decided as the author wanted there to be four main villains in the story. Category:Characters Category:Tyrant Category:Dark Queen